Return to Oz
by JCBoLt
Summary: A green girl and a certain sexy scarecrow run away from Oz in order to escape from an axe murderer, witch hunters, and a blonde who just so happens to know that her roommate wasn't allergic to anything. What could go wrong? Rated T for later chapters. Fiyeraba, Gloq, Gelphie FRIENDSHIP.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: It's finally up! I introduce you to… Return to Oz! I'm seriously hoping you guys like this- it's kind of a prologue, but more of a first chapter. It's midnight right now and I'm pawing through the copy of Out of Oz I borrowed from the library to get all of the ages right. So, that's where I got Elphaba's age. I didn't just pull it straight out of thin air.**

**I don't own Wicked or Oz or the laptop I'm writing this on.**

* * *

"We can never come back to Oz, can we?" I ask Fiyero. Of course we can't. It just isn't possible- we are dead, for all they know.

"No, Elphaba. I'm sorry," he replies, laying a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"I only wish-" I stop mid-sentence, not really wanting to finish.

"What?"

I sigh and wipe my eyes. I'm surprised when my fingers come back with some extra moisture on them. Am I… crying? I don't cry! I'm the Wicked Witch of the West!

"That… That Glinda could know…"

"No one can know. Not if we want to be safe." I cast one more longing glance in Glinda's direction.

"Because I knew you… I have been changed…" I get so choked up that I can't even finish.

_For good._

"Come on, Elphaba. Let's go," Fiyero says, motioning towards the large clock- which is also a door.

As I walk through the clock, I think of everything I'm leaving. Hatred, death, a bitter, axe-wielding metal man, all of that. (Seriously, who in their right mind gave Boq an _axe_?) I should be happy.

But I'm leaving behind Glinda. Blonde, bubbly Glinda- the only friend I've ever had in my lifetime. Even though she called me old- for Oz's sake, I'm only 38! But I'd kill to hear her say anything to me right now- just to hear her voice again. The last thing she ever said to me is still ringing in my ears- "Because I knew you, I have been changed for good."

Ditto, Glin.

Of course, we have to _walk_ all of the way to Quox- no chariot driver would ever take seeing a "dead" witch lightly. This is going to be a long journey- especially with Fiyero's infernal humming.

_I could while away the hours, conferrin' with the flowers, consultin' with the rain…_

"Yero, would you please, please, _please_ just stop?"

"It's stuck in my head, Fae. I can't help it."

_And my head, I'd be scratching, while my thoughts were busy hatching, if I only had a brain…_

"Fiyero, you're just reminding me of all I've ever done wrong."

"What do you mean, love?"

"Turning Boq to tin…"

"You saved his life."

"Enchanting Nessa's shoes…"

"Nessa was a bit insane, Fae."

"Saving that lion cub…"

"Well, if you hadn't saved Brrr, would we ever have met for real?"

"Turning you into a scarecrow…" Fiyero suddenly stops and grabs my shoulders, his blue eyes meeting my brown ones. I fight every urge to scratch the skin under his burlap hands.

"Hold on a second. You saved me from death. That wasn't a mistake. You were trying your best. Never say that again." His glare is almost comical on his painted-on face.

"Okay. I'm sorry."

"Let's get going, we might make it there by tomorrow morning."

"I wish I still had my broom."

"Don't we all…"

* * *

Two Days Later

* * *

Finding the cottage in Quox was easy enough, and we didn't really have any personal belongings to put in it. Fiyero is sitting on the only couch in the house, stitching up some tears he earned on our long hike.

"Fae?"

"Yes, Yero?"

"Well, I was just thinking-"

"I've heard."

He rolls his eyes as I smile at the memory of the train station. "Well, what if you said the spell _in reverse_ to, you know, _reverse_ it?"

"Hmm… That might just work. You aren't as brainless as you look."

"Actually, I am."

"Nahmen Eleka Atum Atum Nahmen Nahmen Eleka… Nahmen Eleka Atum Atum Nahmen Nahmen Eleka… Anything?"

"No, Fae. It was worth a try, though…"

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be."

The next morning when I wake up, instead of the regular feeling of itchy burlap next to me, I feel warmth. I look over to see why and nearly scream. "Fiyero! Wake up!"

"What…? If it's another spider, why can't you go kill it?"

"First of all, just wake up! And secondly, I _hate_ spiders."

"Okay, I'm up, I'm up, what do you need?"

"Think about it Fiyero, what were you just doing?"

"Sleeping… Wait… I can't _sleep_!"

"The spell worked, Yero! It worked!" He looks down at his hands and smiles. His Gale Force uniform looks huge on him, now that he's human, not a living beanbag.

"Thank you, Fae."

* * *

**A/N: Chapter One: FINI. You like? Should I continue? What about Glinda? R&R! Thanks! I'll update ASAP if you guys like this.**

**-JC, the froggy, ferny cabbage**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you, reviewers! Glinda will be coming soon, I promise, just not in this chapter. Or will she? I have no idea where this is going right now… This is musical-verse, so I don't want to hear any comments that say:**

O mah gerd, u do no tht nor is SARIMAS dahter rite? U r so dum, JC.

**I had too much fun writing that…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked, but I thank Greg M. for writing it in the first place.**

**ONWARD!**

* * *

13 YEARS AFTER THE MELTING

* * *

It's been thirteen years, and I still regret everything. I regret letting Elphie "turn herself in," and not going with her that day with the Wizard. But still, every year today, I have to put on my best fake smile and fly around in my bubble (I can still hear her, "We can't _all_ come and go by _bubble_."), celebrating the day that fills me with the worst sense of dread anyone can imagine with the citizens of Oz, who have mostly forgotten about her anyways ("Oh yeah, the red witch!" "No, she was purple!"). But I always end the horrible day at Kiamo Ko, the place where my best friend was killed by that wretched, friend-murdering farm girl. Listen to me; I'm even starting to sound like her.

I get back to the huge castle and get that feeling of nostalgia that would make anyone feel old. The bubble lands right in front of the large wooden front doors. I blink back tears and swing open one of the doors.

"Dad?" Does someone live here? This place has been empty ever since it became the "Witch's Castle." A younger boy who looks to be around twelve peeks around a corner and stares at me.

"Who are _you_?" Normally I would be very confused at why someone in Oz doesn't know who Glinda the Good is, but this boy seems oddly familiar. His features remind me of someone I can't exactly put my finger on, especially his messy black hair and the glasses that rest on his sharp, pointed nose and cover up big brown eyes.

"Um… Glinda."

"Why are you in my house, Ms. Glinda?" He asks, worried. He goes into a guarded position, like he thinks I'm going to hurt him.

"I didn't think anyone lived here."

"Well, we did just move here…"

"Who is _we_?"

"Me, my parents, my sister and our cat."

"What's your name?"

He sticks out his hand. "Liir Tiggular." I hope he doesn't notice my shock at his name. I awkwardly shake his hand.

"Tiggular?" He nods nonchalantly. "Are… Are your parents home?"

"LIIR? WHAT'S GOING ON?" A voice yells from no apparent place.

"Uh… Where did _that_ come from?" I lean in and whisper. He points upward and I raise an eyebrow at him. "Really?" He nods. I look up hesitantly and realize that there's a pair of small-ish leather boots swinging back and forth from the rafters.

"NOR! MOM SAID TO STAY OUT OF THE RAFTERS!"

"DADDY SAID I COULD!"

"I take it that she's your sister?" He rolls his eyes, reminding me so much of Elphaba, and nods.

Nor leans over and stares at me. "And you are?" I stare at her for a moment, but shake off the feeling. It must be a trick of the lighting.

"Glinda, like I said."

"Well," she says, hanging off of a beam from her knees, "I'm Nor. I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with my idiot big brother." She sticks out her hand like Liir did. "Nice to meet you." I almost shake her hand, but then I just stare at her hand. This can't be real. She groans and pulls back her hand, brushing a long, bronze colored hair out of her face.

"Are you done?" She asks, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's just…"

"People aren't usually this shocked… But then again, I'm always around Mom…" A small white cat rests itself on her knees, so she flips back up on the beam, making me shriek. She bursts into fits of laughter.

"Scared ya, didn't I?"

I catch my breath and turn to Liir. "Where are your parents?"

"Well, Dad is at work- we've been waiting for him to come home. Mom is upstairs somewhere… You want me to get her?" I nod. "MOM!"

"What, Liir?" That voice is _so_ familiar… it sounds quite a bit like my conscience.

"SOMEONE'S HERE TO SEE YOU!"

She comes storming down the stairs and immediately says, "Ilianora Galinda Tiggular, what have I told you about climbing up in the rafters?" _Galinda? _

"Well, you told me not to…"

"Exactly. Now who is it that called for me?" Liir points at me. "So, wha- _Glinda?_"

"_Elphie!_" I run over and hug her, even though she's completely stiff when I do. I pull back and slap her.

"How _dare_ you?!"

"Mood swings much?" Nor laughs.

"Nor, don't laugh, they're fighting, stupid!"

"Whoops, sorry. I should be using my breath to ask you to get me some popcorn."

"_NOR!_"

* * *

**A/N: There you all go. I hope you enjoyed this crappy chapter, I'm going to continue soon, sorry I didn't update for months, have a great new year, blah blah blah. **

**-JC, the one.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Lol hai. I'm exhausted and decided, WHAT FREAKING EVER, I GUESS I'M JUST GONNA WRITE THIS. So then I went into my kitchen to get my laptop and made a crapload of noise, and where I live, the time is 23:00, so yeah. I swear, if I woke anyone up, I might as well die. I'm trying to become a popular (No pun) Wicked writer so that I can be a Greg award nominee for next year. Meh, whatever. If you don't enjoy this story, I will eat your face with a spork. ELPHABA POV, OKAY? **

**Oh, and by the way, Glinda's son is named Manek. Don't you dare say this:**

**OHAI JC. BTW U R TOTES DUM MANEK=SARMINA NOT GLIDNA GO KIL URSELF. **

**Not sure if Manek is going to be brought up in this one, but I just wanted to give you the heads up ****_xMegxGiryx_****! Special thanks to you for making me die of lack of oxygen because of laughter. Also ComingAndGoingByBubble and RavenCurls, it's an honor to get such kind reviews from such great authors. And to ****_you,_**** CBuscus, AND I… WILL ALWAYS… HAAAAATEEEEE YOOOOOUUUUU…**

* * *

**Still don't own it.**

* * *

"Why?" Glinda asks. I raise an eyebrow at her, genuinely confused. "Why did you let me go thirteen years, believing you were dead, believing _you-_" she jabs Fiyero in the chest accusingly- "had been killed in the cornfields, going around every year on this day, saying, 'No one mourns the wicked.' WELL YOU KNOW WHAT, ELPHIE? _SOMEONE'S BEEN MOURNING THE WICKED FOR THIRTEEN YEARS_!" I am so glad that Nor and Liir have already gone to bed. I have a feeling Nor's at the piano, though. Glinda is so adorably furious, I just can't take her seriously, what with the huge poof of a green dress she has on and her tiny hands balled up into tight fists at her sides.

"Glinda, we couldn't tell anyone. We came here because we thought everything had blown over and no one remembered," Fiyero says, surprisingly calm.

"Excuse me, no. We came here because you wanted your castle… and Nor burnt down the kitchen in the old house."

"I want to hear that story," Glinda says, suddenly intrigued about how my daughter- _Fiyero's_ daughter- burnt down our kitchen.

"I don't." I swiftly punch Fiyero in the arm, making him shriek. Glinda bursts into laughter.

"Did you just scream?"

Fiyero huffs haughtily and brushes off his shoulder, trying to compose himself. "It was a _manly_ scream."

"That's an oxymoron," I say, raising an eyebrow at him. Glinda laughs again, but then abruptly stops.

"I'M TRYING TO BE MAD AT YOU!" She groans angrily.

We're all startled when a horribly loud mess of simultaneous notes comes from the piano in Nor's room.

"What is she doing in there?" I shrug and Fiyero walks down the hall to go check on her. He gets into her room and I can hear his laughter slightly. Glinda gives me a skeptical look. He pokes his head through the door and motions for me to come in. Glinda shrugs and follows me into Nor's room. She lets out a soft "aww" when she sees Nor. She's fast asleep on the ivory keys of the piano, using her arms as a pillow and -of course- snoring _as_ _loud as __**possible**_. The floor around her feet is literally _covered_ in sheet music.

"I wish we had a camera," Fiyero whispers. I shoot him a glare and he looks taken aback.

"_What?_"

"Are you just going to let her stay there?"

He rolls his eyes and throws Nor over his shoulder, laying her down in bed and tossing a comforter over her tiny frame. "Happy?"

"_Yes._"

"You're such an overprotective mother."

I whack Glinda in the shoulder. "Shut up, Glinda."

* * *

**A/N: LOLOLOL SO FREAKING SHORT LOLOLOL**

**If you liked the story, review and tell your friends!**

**If you didn't, ****_GO DEEP INTO THE FIERY DEPTHS OF THE UNDERWORLD._**

**-JC, the one who is the queen of "Well, that escalated quickly."**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Couldn't resist. Needed to write more. Glinda POV.**

**TPDNO (Too Poor, Do Not Own)**

* * *

"Where are you from?" Nor suddenly asks me at breakfast.

"Um… the Emerald City?" Fiyero automatically grimaces and Nor squeals, making Liir cover his ears instinctually.

"YOU LIVE IN THE EMERALD CITY? _THE_ EMERALD CITY?" Elphaba shoots me a glare and Nor slams her palms down on the table, propelling herself towards me. "You're gonna _have_ to take me back with you." I smile sheepishly. "I've _always _wanted to see the Emerald City, and see a musical live on Ozway, and wear the green glasses, and-"

"**_Nor_**." Nor's excitement falters under Elphie's universal look of mom-ness. She sends me a small hopeful glance and slips back into her chair.

"Well, maybe…" I start, but Elphie raises an eyebrow at me, as if she's saying, "Glinda, I _just_ told her to stop. Are you kidding me?"

Nor gasps. "Really?" Fiyero rubs his temples with him forefinger and thumb, letting out a sigh. I hold up a hand and Nor cocks her head to the side slightly like a confused spaniel.

"Nor, I said maybe." Her smile fades and her shoulders visibly slump.

"Maybe means 'probably not' in adult language," she mumbles. I sigh and glance at Elphie, who mouths, 'I will speak to _you_ later.' After breakfast is cleaned up, Elphie pulls me to the side.

"Glinda, why did you have to do that?"

"She's persuasive! She gave me this really hopeful look, and… I'm sounding really weak right now, aren't I? I just couldn't resist that look…"

"_That_ is because you aren't a mother."

"No, it's because I don't have a daughter who's extremely persuasive." Her eyebrows shoot up.

"You have kids?"

I roll my eyes, a habit I picked up from her back at Shiz. "I have two kids. My son's name is Manek, and he's about a year older than Nor." Nor shoots her head out from behind a beam, making both Elphie and I jump.

"Did someone say my name?"

"Nor, don't ever do that again."

"Haha, scared ya!" She bursts out laughing, disappearing into the shadows again with a book in her hands.

"Didn't I tell you to stay _out_ of the rafters?"

"Uh… Daddy said I could get in the rafters, though."

"_Daddy _is in a _lot_ of trouble."

"Oh, come _on_, Elphie."

"Yeah, come on, Mom."

"Ilianora Galinda Tiggular, don't you dare. Now, back to your stupidity, Glinda."

"HEY!"

"She's dreamed about going to the Emerald City for years, and no one really would care that she's green, right?"

"Well, that's something I didn't think about…"

"_GLINDA!_"

"Nobody even remembers you, Elphie. Seriously, don't give me that look! I can amount it to a skin condition or something."

"_No._"

"Please, Elphie? _Please? __**Pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaase?**_" She sighs.

"If I say yes, will you please just _shut __**up**_?"

"Yes."

"Okay. You can take my daughter to the Emerald City for two weeks. But that. Is. It." She storms off to her room and Nor hangs out from the rafters by her knees again, grinning ear to ear.

"So, when do we leave?"

"Well, I think you could just go back with me today. So go get packed!"

"Who got me in trouble?" Fiyero asks, sticking his head out from behind the doorframe. Nor shrieks and tries to run and hide, but he pulls her down from the rafters, tickling her mercilessly.

"DADDY, STOP!"

"Then stop getting me in trouble with Mom!"

"I'M SORRY, DADDY! STOP IT!" I can't help but laugh at their innocent exchange. I'm so glad I've finally found my friends.

* * *

**A/N: Welp, there you go. 586 words. I'm having trouble writing long chapters. But do not worry, the three parts of the Emerald City chapter will be at least 1000 each.**

**-JC, the one who really needs to stop signing her chapters**


	5. Chapter 5-Part 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Like I said in BYK2WD (Self promotion), I'm off school, so I'm going on an updating spree. I hope you all are very happy. Like, very, very, very happy. This is the first of three Emerald City chapters. So, enjoy, because this is going to be really long. Glinda's POV- Will change in the middle of the chapter.**

**Again, I am dirt poor. Literally.**

**Not literally. I have some money.**

**It's mostly my parent's money.**

**I'm going to shut up now.**

**Someone else do the disclaimer before I embarrass myself.**

**Hollow'sXmas- Fiyero and Elphaba are both like they were at Shiz. Meaning to say, Fiyero is no longer a scarecrow, which is explained in Chapter One.**

**Jace: JC isn't Stephen Schwartz. She's not a good enough writer to be Stephen Schwartz. Actually, she's not a very good writer at- MMPF.**

**JCBoLt: (After slamming my hand over Jace's mouth) Jace, go back to the Hunger Games fandom and CFADT (Self promotion).**

**Enjoy.**

**ONWARD**

* * *

"What's that? What about that? Whoa, that building is _huge_!"

I don't think I've ever been more amused in my life. Nor is going ballistics over the sight of the Emerald City. Apparently, she's never seen a building any bigger than Kiamo Ko, which really is a rather small castle. I think the glasses are the main highlight for her.

"Glinda… Is that the Gershwin Theatre?"

"Yes…"

"_AWESOME_!" She looks around for a moment and then turns to me, looking confused, which is a very funny look for her because of her Fiyero-like facial features. "Is there a library around here? Or maybe even a book store?" So she's not _only_ like Fiyero.

"Yes. We can stop by one if you'd-"

"Can we? Please?" I roll my eyes (something I picked up from Elphaba at Shiz), grinning at her childish excitement over something like _books_.

"After I get a few things done, alright?" I walk her over to the market, where I'm intent on buying _only_ necessities, not any… beautiful Quadling jewelry. I hand Nor a few bills to spend and she gives me an enormous Fiyero-esque grin.

"Thank you!"

"I'll be right back. Don't spend that all in one place." She nods dutifully and I laugh under my breath, wanting to see how long that will actually last.

* * *

**_Nor_**

* * *

Considering Glinda gave me so much money, I'm not totally sure what to spend it on. There's a newsstand, multiple book stands, food stands (I'm kind of hungry), even stands with CDs and iOz music players. I head straight over to one of the music stands, pull out the sufficient funds to buy an iOz 4 (something I've never had before), the soundtracks for Les Miserables and Hairspray, the two best musicals OF ALL TIME, and a pair of headphones. This is awesome. I also go over to a book stand and buy the book version of Les Miserables I didn't even know existed.

I still haven't spent all of my money. Sweet Oz, how much money did Glinda even give me? Is she famous or something? I spin around, searching for Glinda. But apparently I'm not paying enough attention, because I ram into a fruit stand that immediately falls over and hits other stands, making them fall over in a sort of domino effect. I grimace, staring at the mess that I've made.

Oh. There's Glinda. I seem to have knocked over the jewelry stand that she was at, also. I grab an apple off of the fallen fruit stand, run over to Glinda, and drag her out of the market, running as fast as I can. A couple of people chase me, but I lose them around a corner. I let go of Glinda's arm, saying, "I think we lost them" through my panting.

"Did you knock over all of those stands?" I nod, full of adrenaline. I take a huge bite out of the apple I grabbed.

"I feel so _bad_!" I say excitedly. "Let's do it again!" Glinda bursts out laughing.

"I don't think that would be the best idea. Why don't we just go back to my house?"

"Okay!" I jump up and down, adrenaline still coursing through my veins. "That was so fun!"

* * *

**_Glinda_**

* * *

Nor's eyes widen when she see the castle I live in.

"Whoa, your house is _huge_…" She takes another bite out of the apple I'm pretty sure she stole from the fruit stand that she knocked over. "Are you, like, famous or something?"

"Yeah, something like that." I decide not to just come out and say, 'Oh, I'm just your friendly neighborhood Queen of all of Oz. Nothing big.'

"Cool!" I pull open the doors for her and she rushes in, taking in her surroundings. "This is nothing like my house… IT'S SO COOL!" I can hear Manek and Amyl rushing down the stairs. They obviously heard me come in and probably heard Nor, considering she basically just screamed into the abyss of my castle. They both run into the foyer and skid to a halt, staring at Nor. She grins and waves at the both of them.

"You're green," Manek says. I find myself worrying that Nor's going to snap at him like Elphaba would, but she just shrugs.

"Yup. Pretty cool, huh?" Her grin widens even further.

"Awesome," Manek whispers incredulously. She holds out her hand and Manek shakes it, mimicking her grin.

"I'm Manek."

"Nor." Nor looks past Manek at Amyl and smiles awkwardly at her. "Hi."

"Hi." Amyl looks kind of nervous. She stands there silently, her arms flat at her sides.

"This is my sister, Amyl. We're twins."

"Yeah, I kind of caught that. You guys look, like, exactly the same." That's actually true, considering they both have my blonde hair and Boq's grey eyes. I don't know where they got the tall-ness, though. Manek is about three inches taller than Nor, Amyl about an inch shorter than Manek. Nor probably got her slightly below-average height from Fiyero. "Do you know how to put music on this iOz?"

"Yeah, come on!" Manek yanks on Nor's arm and they run off to the office to put the soundtracks on Nor's iOz. Amyl smiles awkwardly at me and stands there, staring at me.

"What?"

"Uh… Nothing." The doors fling open again and Boq comes in, flinging off his suit coat at the door. It took a while, but I finally changed him back from that horrible tin form. "Hi, Dad!"

"Hey, Amyl." Manek dashes back into the room, dragging Nor behind him.

"Will you _please_ stop dragging me everywhere?" Nor begs Manek. He shakes his head, grinning wickedly.

"Nope." Boq's eyes widen.

"Um… Glinda…" I hold up a hand, effectively cutting him off.

Nor shoots Boq another Fiyero grin and says, "Hi. Now, Manek, can we _please_ go fix my music now?"

"Okay, whatever." This time, Nor drags him off. Amyl rolls her eyes and follows after them.

"Explain. Fast." Boq raises an eyebrow at me and I sigh.

"Fiyero and Elphie are alive and that is their daughter. You will say absolutely nothing about the fact that her parents are fugitives or I swear you will be out of here faster than you can say 'Wicked Witch of the West'." Boq looks taken aback at my seriousness.

"Okay, okay. I won't do anything."

"You had better not." I glare at him and he grins.

"Your glares aren't very intimidating." I cross my arms childishly.

"Shut up."

* * *

**A/N: Yes, it's a Gloq. CBuscus, I don't want to hear any of your bull-honky. I think "Amyl" in real life is some sort of alloy or something. Maybe in the reviews, you could tell me what the heck Amyl actually is. Thank you for reading. I think the Nor/Manek friendship is going to be the most fun thing I have ever written. I love those two.**

**You're welcome for the update.**

**Review.**

**Or I will punch you in the mouth.**

**How about this. Fiftieth reviewer gets to know what JC stands for and gets to know what I'm planning for this story. HOW ABOUT THAT.**

**-JC, the one who makes empty threats.**


End file.
